Radioactive
by Azul the blue
Summary: Warnings: VERY GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Song of inparation: Radioactive -Imagine dragons Enjoy. :)

* * *

Mirrah walked along the trail, which was littered with leaves. In her plam she carried her 'victim', as many would say. Mirrah stopped at the door, before venturing in.

The arena was awful. The floor was stained with blood, and litterd with a mass assortment of heads, legs, arms, hands, you name it, it was there.

And standing among the clutter were the decepticons.

'Sick freaks... I'll have their hide.' Mirrah thought in disgust.

Walking over to the billboard, she stared at the scores while she heard the screaming of an innocent. She clenched her empty hand, and stepped over to the ring, where Allie jumped off.

The champion snarled in pleasure, and stepped forward. Allie braced herself.

The champion grabbed her and threw her against the walls of the ring.

Allie crawled away. The champion then lunged at her, sliding it's nails down her arm, causing the skin to split open, creating a flow of blood... more blood that stainded the floor.

Mirrah took a deep brath and sent all her strength to Allie via their bond.

Allie seemed to draw from it, and she made a fist and hit the champion as hard as she could.

The champion staggered backwards, and Allie stood over it.

She bent down and dug her claws into it's throat and snarled with hatred, "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

And she ran her nails down it's body and throat, causing it champion to scream and try to free itself.

Allie said, "It's not fun to be the victim, hm? You should have thought about that before you killed all those innocent people...traitor."

The champion gasped, and began flailing.

Allie took her pocketknife out and jammed it into the champion's chest, before dragging it down it's body.

Allie stood up, her clothes covered in blood.

The decepticons tried to grab her, but she transformed and drove her knife through them.

The champion's master backed up onto a trappdoor.

Mirrah snapped the key from his neck, and said, "This is it, Starscream. Your end has come."

Allie pulled the lever, causing Starscream to fall into a pit filled with blood and human body parts.

Mirrah climbed down a ladder, and opened to door, freeing her teammates.

The human body parts got up, and crawled to the pit which Starscream was in.

Allie walked back over to the champion. "Traitor..." she whispered, staring at the body.

The body of her lifelong friend.

The body of Jackson Darby.


	2. Re-write one

NOTES:

Re-wrote it due to confusion among the readers as to wtf they just read.

If you can't understand it, please let me know what you can't understand!

Mirrah walked along the trail, which was littered with leaves. In her palm she carried her 'victim.'

When she reached the destination, she walked through the door. It was a horror show.

Lying on the floor were a large assortment of human body parts.

And standing among the clutter were the decepticons.

'Sick freaks... I'll have their hide.' Mirrah thought in disgust.

Walking over to the billboard, she stared at the scores while she heard the screaming of an innocent human. She clenched her empty hand, and stepped over to the ring, where Allie jumped off.

The champion snarled in pleasure, and stepped forward. Allie braced herself.

They fought. Allie wasn't winning.

Mirrah took a deep breath and sent all her strength to Allie via their bond.

Allie seemed to draw from it, and hit the champion as hard as she could.

The champion staggered backwards, and Allie stood over it.

She bent down and dug her claws into his throat and snarled with hatred, "You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

And she ran her nails down his body and throat, causing it champion to scream and try to free itself.

Allie said, "It's not fun to be the victim, hm? You should have thought about that before you killed all those innocent people...traitor."

The champion gasped, and began flailing.

Allie took her pocketknife out and jammed it into the champion's chest, before dragging it down it's body.

Allie stood up, her clothes covered in blood.

The decepticons tried to grab her, but she transformed and drove her knife through them.

The champion's master backed up onto a trapdoor.

Mirrah snapped the key from his neck, and said, "This is it, Starscream. Your end has come."

Allie pulled the lever, causing Starscream to fall into a pit filled with blood and human body parts.

Mirrah climbed down a ladder, and opened to door, freeing her teammates.

The human body parts got up, and crawled to the pit which Starscream was in.

Allie walked back over to the champion. "Traitor..." she whispered, staring at the body.

The body of her lifelong friend.

The body of Jackson Darby.


End file.
